Secretos del Reino
by NyVan
Summary: Son muchas las facilidades y privilegios con los que cuenta el Sagrado Reino de Harmonia, es lejos de cualquier otro, el país más poderoso que existe; sus habitantes presumen de la riqueza y prosperidad que en el existe, pero ¿A costa de qué? Han pasado ya 5 años desde el término de la guerra de unificación de y algunos de nuestros viejos amigos se envolverán en una nueva aventura.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Suikoden no me pertenecen

Este es mi primer fic de Suikoden, y el primero que subo a fanfiction, no hay muchas historias en español de Suikoden tal vez no tenga muchos lectores pero lo escribo con gusto, si les agrada por favor dejen comentarios y siéntanse libres de criticar mi trabajo, de antemano gracias por leerme!

Capitulo 1

La noche acababa de caer en este pequeño pueblo, era una noche con una hermosa luna llena y a pesar de que aun hacía calor, no había personas fuera de casa a esta hora de la noche, apenas y se escuchaba el soplo del viento levemente que acariciaba el rostro de un joven que meditaba a la luz de la luna.

La mente de este joven estaba llena de recuerdos, preocupaciones presentes y futuras, culpabilidad, arrepentimiento, incertidumbre, pero sobre todo pensaba en esa persona que era tan especial para él, esa persona por la que había dejado todo y por la cual se encontraba en esta situación tan difícil. Un ruido casi insonoro alerto al muchacho quien de inmediato desenvaino se espada y se puso en guardia.

—oye, calma solo soy yo. — una bella joven de tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello castaño se mostró levantando sus brazos a la altura de los hombros en son de paz. Lo que causo que el muchacho guardara su arma y fuera al encuentro de esta.

—¿qué le pasa? luce terrible— pregunto el joven, extrañado por la apariencia cansada de la chica

—no es nada, estoy adolorida por el entrenamiento hacía muchos años que no tomaba una espada.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a seguir admirando la luna llena.

—¿ha salido a hablar con las personas de la aldea últimamente? —le pregunto el muchacho

—ya tiene casi una semana que no hablo con la gente de alrededor… luces… algo preocupado, ¿qué pasa?

—no hablo con las personas de aquí; pero eh escuchado rumores en todas partes.

—¿sobre qué?

—Sobre la rebelión… parece que los rebeldes están ofreciendo una gran recompensa a quien regrese con vida a Jillia Blight a la provincia de Higheast

—y… estás pensando en entregarla? Si es una recompensa tan alta…

—no. — Dijo a secas.

La chica sonrió y el joven ninja se limitó a voltear la mirada hacia la luna. Después de esto hubo silencio por algunos minutos.

—no le comente nada por favor.

—sabes que no lo hare, no te preocupes. — Dijo la chica sonriendo

— ¡Que hermosa se ve la luna esta noche! — Exclamo otra bella mujer de tez pálida y una hermosa y larga cabellera de color negro intenso —oh, pero que desconsiderada soy por llegar así de repente, espero no interrumpir nada importante.

—no— dijo el hombre mientras la otra chica se reía por lo bajo. — será mejor que vayan a dormir lo más pronto posible.

—pero si acaba de caer la noche. —Comento la joven que acaba de llegar a la escena.

—mañana partiremos de esta aldea, es por eso que deben descansar, nos espera un largo día, hare lo posible por llevarlas a Grasslands.

—está bien…

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al interior de una humilde choza.

—¿ha pasado algo? Por qué debemos dejar la aldea? Llegamos hace apenas 1 mes

—En absoluto—mintió —pero aún estamos en territorio de Harmonia, las cosas han estado muy agitadas últimamente, hay soldados por todas partes, y si me encuentran me llevaran de vuelta a Cristal Valley, para mi es más seguro ir a Grasslands de inmediato, seguramente Watari trata de protegerme.

—pero…

—es mejor que le hagamos caso y nos vayamos de este lugar, lo más pronto posible

—tienes razón, es solo que ya estoy cansada de esto, llevamos un año o tal vez más de una aldea en otra, solo quisiera un poco de estabilidad, y no te estoy culpando ni nada pero… bueno supongo que cuando estemos en Grasslands las cosas serán diferentes y podremos están en paz los cuatro.

—Eso espero…. — dijo seguido de un suspiro.

Naara se dirigió a un pequeño catre en la esquina de una habitación mientras la que alguna vez fue la Reina de Highland se dirigió a una cama un poco más grande donde estaba descansando su ya no tan pequeña hija adoptiva

_La noche comienza a caer, mi estómago está vacío, al igual que mi bolsillo… además creo que estoy completamente perdido, y mis energías también son escazas_

_Ahora puedo comprender cuán importante es el alimento para quienes llevamos este tipo de vida, también puedo entender el sufrimiento de tantas personas que no pueden comer todos los días la gente no debería pasar hambre…_

_Tengo miedo, miedo de no pasar la noche, una esperanza se mantiene en mí, pero el bosque se empeña en tapar toda luz de mi visión, lo único que espero es que alguien pueda continuar con mi deseo más profundo y mi vida haya tenido algún significado. _

Todos estos pensamientos daban vueltas en la cabeza de un joven quien lleno de resignación se desplomo bajo el árbol más cercano a esperar la muerte. El bosque estaba lleno de criaturas peligrosas y el simplemente no tenía las energías necesarias para mantener una pelea o para defenderse siquiera.

Pronto el temor de Vincent se convirtió en una realidad al divisar con sus ojos entreabiertos una figura masculina, que se acercaba hacia el con determinación y una afilada espada; desenvainada y lista para atacarlo.

Aquel hombre puso su espada sobre el cuello de Vincent y estiro su cabellera para alzar su cabeza y poder verle el rostro antes de matarlo, Vincent solo apretó los ojos esperando la muerte.

—Vincent? ¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas? Soy yo. — dijo el hombre de la espada aliviado al ver que su compañero aún estaba con vida.

— ¿Jowy? Como fue que me…

—Jan me dijo que habías venido a cruzar el bosque tu solo, como se te ha ocurrido hacer tal cosa?!

—Escuche rumores sobre…

—Lo sé, también me entere, pero cruzar el bosque a pie, sin provisiones y solo! es suicidio!

—Sé que fui imprudente, pero que podía hacer?

—no lo sé Vin, pero fuiste muy estúpido no solo en venir tu solo, simplemente en haber venido. Esos rumores no son nada confiables, recuerda lo que sucedió hace unos días en "Villa de Rings" hay muchísimas posibilidades en este asunto, nunca pensaste que se podía tratar de una emboscada? Qué tal si cuando fueras a advertirles te atraparan a ti? Sabes cuánto dinero ofrecen por tu cabeza?

—sí, lo sé…

-me sorprende que te hayas precipitado de esa manera, siempre ere muy prudente.

—…

—Bueno, ya no importa – Jowy saco una pieza de pan, algo de fruta y agua y rápidamente se los dio a Vincent — termina de comer y veamos si podemos llegar pero debemos ser cautelosos.

Vincent comía, mientras Jowy trataba de orientarse con una vieja brújula

—Lamento informarte que no eh sabido nada de Lena, en ningún lugar la han visto, no se sabe nada de ella desde hace meses. — Volteo a verlo una vez decidido el camino a seguir— lo lamento de verdad eh hecho lo que eh podido pero…

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que está bien. — ya he terminado así que vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder.

—Ambos se acomodaron en el caballo y siguieron su camino a la aldea de la que hablaban los rumores.

Fue duro cabalgar juntamente toda la noche, y el hecho de que Vincent no estaba en óptimas condiciones hizo aún más pesado el viaje, pero al final de cuentas ambos chicos llegaron sanos y salvos a la aldea.

Bajaron del corcel, Vincent no perdió el tiempo y enseguida comenzó a buscar Mark líder de las fuerzas rebeldes de esa región.

"Las fuerzas rebeldes" como eran llamadas comúnmente por el pueblo, ya que no podían ser considerados un ejército, en realidad tenían años de existir, pero hacia escasos meses estas comenzaron a ganar un gran número de seguidores, nadie sabe con exactitud de donde viene Mark ni que lo motiva a dirigir las fuerzas rebeldes, pero lo que sí se sabe es que es el autor de este movimiento desde su inicio.

Jowy por su parte fue a buscar algo de beber para el pobre corcel que había cabalgado toda la noche con ellos sobre su lomo.

Vincent era un chico con gran determinación, Jowy en realidad no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero sabía que era un tipo de decisión firme y que no había manera de persuadirlo para que comiera y descansara antes de saber que estaba pasando, a pesar de que era muy temprano aun y la dichosa reunión seria pasado el mediodía, por esta razón y por la horrible sensación de hambre que lo invadía no pudo pararse a pensarlo dos veces y lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de una posada, una taberna o algún lugar donde pudiera conseguir algo de comer.

El pueblo estaba como siempre lleno de personas trabajando, niños jugando mujeres haciendo las compras en el pequeño mercado, no había nada fuera de lo normal.

—café y algo para desayunar por favor.

—enseguida.

Vincent llego y se sentó a su lado. – yo también quiero desayunar por favor —grito a la mesera.

—y bien, ¿Ya les has advertido?

—no he encontrado a Mark, hay algunos camaradas por aquí pero todos ya saben que el ejército está enterado y están temerosos la mayoría de los rebeldes de la región decidió no venir.

—si ellos saben que el ejercito va a llegar, lo más lógico es que Mark también lo sepa.

—sí, pero estoy seguro que algo trama.

—Aquí tienen— dijo la mujer dejando dos platos con un par de huevos y lo que parecía ser un extraño y viscoso cereal.

—Gracias — dijo Vincent y sin perder el tiempo se dispuso a comer, Jowy en cambio miro su plato con una cara de decepción y asco a la vez.

—no cabe duda de que vienes de una familia adinerada, eres todo un aristócrata a la hora de comer, deber ser por eso que estas tan flaco.- dijo burlándose de su rubio amigo.

—Cállate —dijo Jowy con fastidio.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! Gracias a los que han estado leyendo esta historia, en especial a Isakura Tendo que me dejo un comentario! (Me hiciste el día jajaja) Te lo agradezco mucho de verdad y espero que pronto recuerdes lo que paso en Suikoden 2 y si no, definitivamente debes jugarlo de nuevo.

También quiero comentarles que algunos de los personajes que han salido y que saldrán los eh inventado yo, y algunos otros como Watari salen en Suikoden 3 pero no se preocupen no habrá ningún spoiler de Suikoden 3

Dejen comentarios eso de verdad anima!

Salir de Harmonia no era tarea fácil y mucho menos lo era en esta época de disturbios políticos y múltiples guerras a los alrededores, para este grupo el hecho de que Watari era perseguido por el grupo Kage, Naara Larsen se había convertido en una ciudadana de tercera clase con nulos derechos en Harmonia y que Jillia Blight era perseguida por el noreste de Dunan y el sagrado reino de Harmonia lo convertía en una tarea prácticamente imposible.

Durante el día avanzaron lo más que se pudo a la frontera entre Harmonia y Grassland caminaron y caminaron pero la frontera jamás apareció.

— ¡Estoy cansada!— se quejó Pilika— no quiero portarme como una niña chiflada pero de verdad ya no aguanto más.

—Yo también estoy agotada, mis pies me están matando. — la secundo Naara

—Está bien, tomémonos un descanso— dijo finalmente el joven ninja

—pero… la próxima ciudad está muy cerca de aquí tal vez podríamos pasar la noche ahí— sugirió Jillia con la esperanza de dormir bajo techo.

—la próxima ciudad es Caleria y eh escuchado que ahí se reúne la patrulla fronteriza, no creo que sea un buen lugar, son solo rumores pero es mejor no arriesgarnos

—bah, ahora ni siquiera podemos pasar la noche en un lugar decente—dijo Jillia en forma de reclamo.

— ¿cuál es el problema? –pregunto Watari al ver a Jillia molesta.

—El problema es que desde que llego Naara no hemos dejado de andar como fugitivos de un lugar a otro y ya estoy cansada de esto…— todo mundo guardo silencio y siguieron caminando.

—Lo siento mucho Jillia—Comenzó Naara a defenderse—sabes… Si me capturan me llevaran de vuelta a Cristal Valley y volveré a ser una prisionera… si quieren avancen ustedes yo me las puedo arreglar por mi cuenta

—No ¿cómo puedes decir eso?—Jillia se mostró arrepentida de inmediato— perdóname es solo que estoy cansada no pensé lo que estaba diciendo.

—lo siento Jillia, sé que soy una molestia, pero eres la única persona que me queda en el mundo…— dijo con triste semblante

Todo mundo guardo silencio, la chica en realidad sabia como hacer que la compadecieran.

—Bueno creo que ya descansaron mis pies, será mejor seguir caminando—dijo la pequeña Pilika para salir pronto de ese momento tan incómodo.

Horas pasaron y los chicos no pararon de caminar, la noche cayo y ellos continuaban. Se detuvieron a la orilla de un monte para descansar un poco y comer. Hacía ya varias horas que estaban en el territorio de Grasslands.

—Ya es hora de descansar, esta vez definitivamente no puedo dar un paso más—decía Pilika cansada.

Todos admitieron estar exhaustos y comenzaron a armar el campamento, no había muchas ciudades ni pueblos en Grasslands además de las aldeas de las 7 tribus que conformaban Grasslands, sin mencionar que gran parte del territorio había sido arrebatado por Harmonia hacía ya 40 años.

El campamento consistía en una fogata para mantener alejados a animales y bestias de campo, dos mantas grandes, una para dormir sobre ella y otra para taparse, las 3 chicas se metieron entre las mantas y cayeron en un profundo sueño con rapidez.

Watari por el contrario subió a un gran árbol cercano a ellas para vigilar durante la noche, sin embargo al transcurrir un par de horas el sueño se apodero de él.

—Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos por aquí, dos hermosas jovencitas y una mmmm demasiado joven diría yo.

Las chicas despertaron de inmediato asustadas.

— ¿pero qué hacen 3 mujercitas a estas horas de la noche en un lugar como este? ¿Acaso no saben que hay bestias salvajes por aquí?—dijo otro hombre tratando de asustarlas.

—nosotras… —comenzó Jillia sin saber realmente que contestar por los nervios que sentía.

— ¿si?

— ¡Estamos perdidas!—Exclamo rápidamente sin saber aún que decir

—y a donde se dirigen señoritas?

—a Chisa Village, Venimos desde Tinto en realidad hace ya un rato que estamos perdidas— dijo Naara Rápida para inventar cuentos y excusas.

—en realidad estamos muy lejos de Chisa aun, nosotros nos dirigimos a Le buque y desafortunadamente El reino de Harmonia no permite la entrada a cualquier extranjero pero podemos escoltarlas hasta que amanezca. — Dijo un tercer soldado escuchándose más sincero y atento que sus compañeros.

Las chicas no sabían que hacer, esos hombres eran soldados de Harmonia, probablemente de una patrulla fronteriza, pero si no aceptaban la oferta, eventualmente despertarían sospechas y se meterían en líos. Naara miro hacia el árbol donde se encontraba Watari, buscando una respuesta en él y este asintió, autorizando.

—Se lo agradeceríamos inmensamente Milord —dijo haciendo una reverencia al caballero de intenciones sinceras.

A Jillia por el contrario no le pareció una idea tan buena y comenzó a ser presa del pánico, mirando a su amiga como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Los otros soldados miraban a su compañero en desacuerdo, pero este parecía ser el capitán de la cuadrilla pues nadie desafiaba sus decisiones.

Emprendieron la marcha y el caballero amable comenzó a conversar con las chicas, Watari las seguía sigilosamente.

Todo marchaba a la perfección y el avance fue rápido

A Naara no le causaba ninguna dificultad el mentir sobre su vida pasada, ya había inventado distintos cuentos a lo largo de los últimos 5 años. Sin embargo aunque Jillia también había ocultado su identidad con anterioridad no mostraba tanta seguridad y miraba constantemente a los alrededores tratando de averiguar si Watari les seguía escondido.

—Algo anda mal por aquí. —comento uno de los hombres a otro de sus compañeros.

—lo sé, parece que ese idiota que pusieron como capitán no tiene idea de cómo se hacen las cosas por aquí.

—no me refiero a eso, mira a esa mujer, la de cabello negro, tú también estuviste un tiempo en Highland ¿no es así? ¿No crees que se parece demasiado a la princesa?

—mmmmmm — se quedó pensando un minuto — ahora que lo mencionas si le da un parecido.

—me parece increíble que sea ella, y que este sin ninguna clase de escolta, aunque después de la guerra solo se supo que estaba en Harmonia… la forma en la que camina y su lenguaje… estoy seguro que se trata de Jillia Blight. Capitán, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

El joven capitán desacelero el paso hasta quedar al lado del soldado quien le conto sus sospechas.

—Entiendo… —dijo seriamente pero siguió el camino durante una hora más aproximadamente.

—señoritas, nosotros debemos seguir por este camino para llegar a Le buque, Chisa queda en esa otra dirección—señalo el capitán— el camino es peligroso y no podría dejarlas ir solas, les pido nos acompañen a Le buque por ahora, al mediodía podemos escoltarlas hasta Chisa.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y buscaron a Watari a los alrededores pero el joven ninja no se veía por ningún lugar.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —murmuro Jillia, comenzando a recuperar el pánico que hacia horas había desaparecido

—Por favor no tiene que molestarse Milord, el camino es corto, ya hemos recorrido más desde Tinto, además no podemos entrar a Harmonia usted lo dijo hace un rato

—Vamos yo insisto, si vienen conmigo no habrá ningún problema.

— Oh no, ya ha hecho mucho por nosotras se lo agradecemos de gran manera — Naara comenzó a hacer una reverencia, Pilika y Jillia hicieron lo mismo antes de darse la media vuelta y emprender la marcha.

—No irán a ningún lugar— dijo el capitán quien había dejado su amabilidad de un lado, tomando por los brazos a ambas chicas.

— ¿cuál es el problema? –pregunto Jillia nerviosa.

— ¿creen que somos idiotas? ¿Qué significa esto? –Pregunto señalando una marca en el brazo de Naara que acababa de descubrir al sujetarla— eres de tercera clase y solo buscas escapar de Harmonia ¿no es así? Y ¡tú!—dijo refiriéndose a Jillia — crees que no sé qué eres la prin…

Su frase fue interrumpida por una misteriosa explosión seguida de una inmensa cantidad de humo. Todo mundo se echó al piso sin dejar de toser.

—Watari — dijo Jillia al abrir sus ojos después de la conmoción y ver al joven justo frente a ella.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr.

—¡QUE NO ESCAPEN!— gritaba el capitán en todas direcciones sin poder ver nada.

Parecía que ya los habían dejado atrás, pero de pronto una brigada de 10 soldados apareció frente a ellos.

Watari Comenzó a luchar, pero definitivamente los soldados de Harmonia tenían mejores técnicas de combate que cualquiera con los que hubiera combatido en el pasado, el joven no podía pelear y proteger a las chicas al mismo tiempo y la brigada anterior los alcanzo de inmediato.

— ¡Watari, Llévate a Jillia y huyan rápido!— Grito Naara desesperada al ver como estaban completamente rodeados y sin escapatoria.

— ¿pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Es a ti a quien quieren! ¡Tú eres quien debe huir!—dijo Jillia alterada y confundida.

Watari no lo pensó dos veces, simplemente tomo a Jillia y en un momento había desaparecido.

— ¡Pero qué ha pasado aquí! ¿Dónde está la otra mujer? —Preguntaba el capitan desconcertado y rojo de ira.

Naara se aferraba con una mano a Pilika quien respiraba agitada y temerosa, con la otra mano hacia una seña de rendición a la altura de sus hombros.

— nos rendimos, iré a donde quieran que vaya, pero no lastimen a la niña ella no es de la tercera clase, se los puedo ju…

—¡cállate idiota! —Contesto totalmente furioso uno de los soldados quien se levantaba del piso después de la paliza que le había dado Watari — ambas morirán por lo que han hecho—dijo acercándose a ella con su espada.

—Déjala en paz idiota— dijo el capitán y todos lo miraron con desprecio— no tienen ni idea de quien es ella— Sera llevada a Cristal Valley para ser interrogada por Lord Sarton y Lord Sasarai.

— ¡ya bájame! Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que pueda caminar por mi cuenta –dijo Jillia, pataleando para que Watari la bajara.

Watari la bajo y se sentó en el piso tomando un poco de aire.

— ¿por qué hiciste esto? ¡Debiste salvar a Naara!

—mi Misión es mantenerla a salvo a usted Mi lady, no soy responsable por nadie más.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Watari? Tu misión termino hace 5 años cuando debías sacarme de Highland a Salvo, ahí terminaba tu misión, ahora no puedes salirme con este cuento.

El joven ninja solo miraba un punto fijo sin dar respuesta a sus quejas.

—lo siento, no debí decir todo eso… —dijo pasando un momento sintiéndose malagradecida, después de todo el llevaba 5 años cuidándola — De verdad te agradezco que sigas conmigo… pero Watari, no importaba si me capturaban o no, Pilika y yo somos libres, en cambio Naara… ahora volverá a ser una esclava en Cristal Valley. Se supone que por eso estábamos huyendo.

—En realidad, siempre hemos estado escondiéndola a usted. — ya no tenía caso seguir escondiéndolo, Jillia solo lo miro confundida —En Higheast están ofreciendo 100 millones de potch a quien la lleve con vida y Harmonia está ayudando a buscarla

—…. No… no bromes.

—no estoy bromeando, los soldados no se la pasan cazando esclavos fugitivos que no valen nada, en cambio usted vale 100 millones Mi lady.

Jillia estaba totalmente aterrada de lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto? —sus piernas temblaban aunque no se notaba demasiado con su largo vestido, su voz se escuchaba quebrada y sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.

—fui yo quien no quiso preocuparla Mi lady, lamento mucho habérselo ocultado tanto tiempo

—…. Pero… a Naara de igual manera la llevaran en esclavitud a Cristal Valley ¿no es así? ¿Y que pasara con Pilika?

—Estoy seguro que Lady Larsen hará lo posible por no separarse de ella. En cuanto pueda llevarla a un lugar seguro iré por las dos a Cristal Valley si usted así lo desea.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a través de un espeso bosque, sin tener idea de donde se encontraban.

— ¿Quién me está buscando?—pregunto Jillia después de un rato sin poder sacar de su cabeza la información que Watari acababa de revelarle.

—Los Revoltosos de Higheast, no estoy seguro de quien este a la cabeza.

— ¿lo de la rebelión? Creí que ya se había solucionado.

—no han hecho ningún movimiento desde lo de Akra Leuké, pero parece que durante todo este tiempo se han estado preparando.

—y ¿qué está haciendo la armada de Dunan?

—parece que la armada se desbarato desde que Lord Riou los dejo, escuche que quedaron algunos soldados al servicio de la nueva Republica pero tal parece que sin su líder no fueron de gran ayuda.

— ¿Para que me quieren en Higheast?

"hace demasiadas preguntas"— pensó Watari cansado y sin saber la respuesta correcta a todas ellas —desconozco la verdadera razón, pero si me permite darle mi opinión, creo que la buscan como un símbolo del antiguo Highland y su monarquía, después de todo usted es la única sobreviviente de la familia real.

—Todo Highland presencio mi muerte es imposible que sepan que aún estoy con vida.

—con todo respeto Mi lady antes de que Lady Larsen llegara con nosotros usted no era muy cuidadosa en salir a la calle y a eventos sociales, es probable que alguien la haya reconocido y se halla corrido el rumor.

Jillia se sonrojo un poco, se avergonzó por su indiscreción

—soy una idiota, nunca pensé que esto fuera a suceder.

—no sea tan dura consigo misma, yo tampoco me imagine que esto pudiera pasar.

Pasaron un par de minutos y los jóvenes caminaban a paso lento debido al pesado día que había tenido.

— ¿Watari?

—dígame

—si nunca imaginaste que esto pudiera pasar, porque no me has dejado sola en todos estos años…


End file.
